


Neurotic?

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Neurotic?

“Do you feel torn?” Elijah asked gently.

“No,” Sean told him. “I’m  **not**  torn. I know where I want to be.” He smiled at Elijah and took his hand. “I want to be right here with you.”

“Guilty?” Elijah pressed.

They were lying, naked, in Elijah’s bed, and Sean couldn’t stifle the grin that lit his face as he lifted Elijah’s hand to his lips. “You’re just sure I’m harboring secret feelings of deeply-rooted pain because you and I are lovers, aren’t you?”

“Well, it certainly would be in character,” Elijah told him.

“You think I’m neurotic!” Sean said, faking a shocked expression.

Elijah silently rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you!” Sean insisted, leaning his chin on Elijah’s bare chest. He felt the giggle before he heard it and tilted his head slightly to brush his lips across a rose-velvet nipple.

“Sean,” Elijah drawled in a low, comforting tone. “Of course I think you’re neurotic.” He tugged teasingly at Sean’s hair.

But Sean had become preoccupied with the smooth skin of Elijah’s chest. Scooting a bit lower in the bed, his fingers and lips caressed the satiny skin until he heard Elijah’s quick indrawn breath.

“Ohhhhh,” Elijah moaned. “Seanie. Good,” he murmured softly, his eyes closing. “God, so good.”

“Neurotics make good lovers,” Sean said against soft skin. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Neurotics make the  **best**  lovers,” Elijah whispered.

Sean lifted his head and smiled happily. “Yeah?”

“Sure,” Elijah told him. “They have so much to make up for that they try extra hard!” He grinned, his fingers carding through Sean’s curls.

Sean sighed, his fingertip gently tracing the blue veins that criss-crossed Elijah’s chest.

“You’re no more neurotic than anyone else,” Elijah said.

“No?” Sean asked.

“No,” Elijah replied, with a huge grin. “You’re just more anxious about it, that’s all!”


End file.
